Mullica Hill, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed November 10, 2012. |elevation_m = 9 |elevation_ft = 30 |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |latd = 39.725999 |longd = -75.21882 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08062Look Up a ZIP Code for Mullica Hill, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 10, 2012. |area_code = 856 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3449440American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 02389522US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Mullica Hill is a census-designated place (CDP) and unincorporated community located within Harrison Township, in Gloucester County, New Jersey.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed November 10, 2012. As of the 2010 United States Census, the CDP's population was 3,982. History Spicerville was the name of a village on the south bank of Raccoon Creek, which is also called Raccoon River, named after prominent landowner Jacob Spicer. Mullica Hill originally referred to the village on the north bank of Raccoon Creek, named after the sons of Eric Pålsson Mullica, whose sons William, Eric and John Mullica began purchasing land here in 1704. Eventually, both villages became known as just Mullica Hill as the original name of Eric's grandfather's house in the Middle of Finland "Mullikkamäki" (mäki means hill). Most of Mullica Hill's historic buildings were built following the Civil War. In 1991, the entire village was placed on the National Register of Historic Places as the Mullica Hill Historic District.Werner, Charles Jolly. [http://books.google.com/books/about/Eric_Mullica_and_his_descendants.html?id=Sw85AAAAMAAJ Eric Mullica and his descendants: A Swedish pioneer in New Jersey], C.J. Werner, New Gretna, New Jersey: 1930) Geography Mullica Hill is located at (39.725999,-75.21882). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP had a total area of 3.626 square miles (9.392 km2), of which, 3.603 square miles (9.333 km2) of it is land and 0.023 square miles (0.059 km2) of it (0.63%) is water.US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. Demographics Census 2010 Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 1,658 people, 697 households, and 432 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 533.5/km2 (1,382.0/mi2). There were 737 housing units at an average density of 237.1/km2 (614.3/mi2). The racial makeup of the CDP was 91.07% White, 6.88% African American, 0.06% Native American, 0.72% Asian, 0.84% from other races, and 0.42% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.05% of the population.DP-1 - Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 from the Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Mullica Hill CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 10, 2012. There were 697 households out of which 34.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.8% were married couples living together, 13.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.9% were non-families. 33.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 3.09. The population is spread out with 28.3% under the age of 18, 6.1% from 18 to 24, 33.7% from 25 to 44, 20.9% from 45 to 64, and 11.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 82.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 73.3 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $38,628, and the median income for a family was $62,321. Males had a median income of $48,295 versus $35,250 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $22,503. About 6.4% of families and 8.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.4% of those under age 18 and 20.7% of those age 65 or over. Education Mullica Hill hosts Harrison Township Elementary School which serves students in grades K - 3 as part of the Harrison Township School District. It also hosts South Harrison Elementary School which serves grades K-6. Public school students from Mullica Hill also attend Pleasant Valley School (grades 4 - 6), Clearview Regional Middle School (grades 7 & 8), and Clearview Regional High School (grades 9-12). All are located in Mullica Hill. Students that live in South Harrison in Mullica Hill also attend Kingsway Regional Middle School (grades 7 and 8) and Kingsway Regional High School (grades 9-12). Friends School Mullica Hill is a private, nonsectarian, coeducational day school, serving students in pre-kindergarten through eighth grade, as well as giving private music lessons. The current school was originally established in 1969, but is part of a local Quaker tradition in the area extending back over 300 years.History, Friends School Mullica Hill. Accessed November 11, 2012. Transportation New Jersey Transit bus service between Mullica Hill and Philadelphia is available on the 410 route.Gloucester County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed November 11, 2012. In January 2012, U.S. Route 322 (which at one time ran through the heart of town) opened on a new alignment that brings it around the downtown area."Long-Sought Route 322 Bypass Gets Grand Opening In Gloucester County, NJ", KYW-TV, January 11, 2012. Accessed December 1, 2012. Wineries * Heritage Vineyards Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Mullica Hill include: * Jay Accorsi (born 1963), college football coach at Rowan University.Jay Accorsi, Rowan University. Accessed November 10, 2012. "Accorsi resides in Mullica Hill, NJ with his wife Nancy and daughters, Gabrielle and Rachel and son, Jack." * Samuel Gibbs French (1818-1910), author and Confederate General during the Civil War.Historical Sites, Gloucester County, New Jersey. "The General French House 136 South Broad Street, Woodbury Built ca. 1766, this house gained fame during the Civil War because it was owned by a General in the Confederate Army. General Samuel Gibbs French, though born in Mullica Hill, chose to fight on the side of the Confederacy." * John W. Hazelton (1814-1878), represented New Jersey's 1st congressional district from 1871-1875.John Wright Hazelton, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 16, 2007. * Nathan T. Stratton (1813-1887), represented New Jersey's 1st congressional district in the United States House of Representatives from 1851 to 1855.Nathan Taylor Stratton. Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 25, 2007. References External links * Mullica Hill Weather and Climate Data Category:Census-designated places in Gloucester County, New Jersey Category:Harrison Township, New Jersey